


Dog Training

by Tsuki no Tennyo (108am)



Series: Love Me, Love My Dog [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Bickering, Dog Jokes, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/Tsuki%20no%20Tennyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t teach an old dog a new trick, especially when he’s still such a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Training

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm, not sure this is one of my faves, but it’s a long overdue update for this series. I promise the next one will be much funnier and hopefully the update will happen a lot sooner once I work out the ending for the next part.

“And what are you not supposed to do?”

“Transform into a demon.”

“Unless…?”

“Unless a catastrophic attack happens like an old possessed artifact is released into the world.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Goddammit, Sesshoumaru,” Kagome growled, about ready to smack him for his feigned ignorance. After all of their time together, Kagome learned Sesshoumaru had developed an odd trait of feigning a peculiar combination of smugness and confusion, which she was now also convinced was created entirely to mess around with her.

“Vulgarity is not attractive, my dear. You’ve spent too much time with that half-breed.”

“Don’t you dare try to use Inuyasha to distract me from the fact that you got into a fight with Kouga _again_.”

“The wolf was being a nuisance. I simply rectified the situation.”

“You transformed into a giant dog.”

“The situation was contained.”

“There is a giant hole in my mother’s kitchen.”

“The wolf said he would pay for it.”

“ _Sesshoumaru._ ”

Seeing Kagome about ready to pull her hair out in frustration, Sesshoumaru smirked to himself, which didn’t go unnoticed to her. She inched closer, hands twitching. He could see a faint glow of her spiritual power radiating around her hands. She knew it wouldn’t harm him at all and would only be a minor irritation, but it was the threat that counted.

“ _And?_ ”

“And jealousy is not attractive.”

“Good boy.”

Kagome heaved a sigh and placed a tired kiss on Sesshoumaru’s cheek. Dumb jealous dogs taking years off of her life. She wondered if her life would be much simpler if she just dated a human man instead.

“Inuyasha was the one that wanted to castrate him anyway.”

Kagome groaned and disappeared to their bedroom, muttering all the while about needing a long nap away from the canines in her life.


End file.
